Found
by Anonyme Particulier
Summary: UA-"Avoue, t'es bien content que j'existe" Le soupir qu'il lâche exprime toute sa gratitude envers moi, je le sens jusque dans mes veines. "Et tu dois l'avouer, t'es super content que j'existe pour utiliser tes merveilleux draps qui sont, il faut le dire, orgasmiques." Je sens sur son visage tout son bonheur à me revoir. "T'es pire que ma sœur." Mon cœur se briserait. Il le fait.
1. Chapter 1

_Bien le bonjour, mes chers readers._

 _Je reviens après des années d'absence, pour commencer une nouvelle fiction (que je ne finirais absolument pas, je le sens) tandis que deux autres sont toujours en stand-by, ha, ha, ha, applaudissez-moi. Sauf que j'avais cette idée qui me trottais dans la tête et qu'il fallait que je la mette quelque part. En premier lieu, je n'avais absolument pas ces deux personnages en têtes, enfin, je n'avais absolument pas Harry Potter en tête, faut l'avouer, mais parce que je suis beaucoup plus à l'aise à écrire des fictions sur HP, bah, fallait essayer. On verra le résultat dans vos commentaires._

 _Il faut bien penser que c'est un UA donc les personnages ne sont pas forcément égaux aux livres/films dont ils sont tirés. Mais je respecte leurs auteurs/créateurs en tout bien tout honneur, faut pas se leurrer._

 _Je vous laisse découvrir ce petit "preview", on va l'appeler comme ça._

 _des câlins._

 _L._

* * *

Les super-héros n'existent pas. La preuve, je suis toujours en train de m'étouffer dans mon propre sang sur le sol miteux de la cuisine. J'ai arrêté de rêver aux super-héros au premier coup reçu. Sauf que je ne m'en rappelle même pas alors ne me demandez pas de vous le raconter. J'aurais mieux fait de ne jamais m'arrêter de rêver. Au moins, j'aurais eu une raison qui m'aurait poussée à courir partout sauf ici. "Les rêves, c'est pour les tafioles, gamine." Merci, papa, pour cet encouragement qui ne me sauvera pas la vie quoiqu'on en dise. Encore heureux que tu n'es pas là pour me voir me démener à me relever avec un bras cassé. Un. Deux. Trois. Inspire. Expire. Tu peux le faire. Il est parti s'acheter un paquet de clopes. La mère est en train de comater dans le lit. T'as dix minutes pour foutre le camp de cet appartement miteux. La porte est à ta droite. Il faut juste que tu évites de t'écrouler sur le canapé franchement dégueulasse et qui pourtant à cet instant parait paradisiaque. Putain. Le con a fermé la porte à clé. Ouais, il est pas si con que ça alors... Le bonheur de sentir la fraîcheur du bois contre mon visage ensanglanté est indescriptible. Sauf que s'appuyer trop longtemps sur une arcade qui commence à bleuir n'est pas le meilleur moyen de soulager la souffrance. Mes yeux sont en train de se fermer tout seul, mauvais signe. Il faut que je sorte de là avant de m'effondrer. Je vois cinq solutions. Soit j'essaie de trouver le deuxième set de clé qui doit être sous la pile de saleté dans le coin de la chambre, merci mais non ; soit je défonce la porte mais je n'y sens qu'un bon moyen de me déboîter une épaule ; soit j'attends qu'un de ses voisins passent et quitte à réveiller la vieille, je hurle au désespoir, sauf que les mecs sont autant miteux que l'immeuble entier, donc c'est à s'imaginer le bonheur qu'ils auront de voir une femme seule et faible dans un état catatonique ; soit j'appelle les flics et ils mettront bien plus que mes sept minutes restantes pour arriver, donc je serais déjà morte et enterrée avant de les voir arriver ; soit je passe par la fenêtre mais on est au deuxième et je ne suis pas assez chanceuse pour tomber sur un tas de matelas pour amortir ma chute.

Cinq solutions qui ne mènent donc à rien, si ce n'est à le voir revenir toujours aussi laid et prêt à en découdre avec moi si je me mets entre lui et la chambre où se trouve le vagin qu'il veut remplir toutes les cinq minutes. Et pour information, je suis pas fan de ma vie mais je ne veux pas la perdre non plus. Le gâchis. Je pourrais faire tellement de choses. Mais pour l'instant, j'en ai qu'une en tête. Parce qu'en désespoir de cause, faut bien que je me casse de là ; j'attrape mes clés, mon sac, mon téléphone et compose le numéro d'urgence. "Service d'urgence, j'écoute." J'espère sincèrement qu'à force de vouloir m'étouffer avec ces grosses pattes de macaque, le mec m'a pas écrasé la trachée. "Je me suis faite agressée au ..., je ne peux pas partir, il a fermé la porte sans laissez les clés." Ma voix ressemble à un tuyau d'aération bouché. Je me sens super glamour à cet instant, c'est pas possible. "Nous avons une unité à proximité, nous vous l'envoyons immédiatement." Pour vous, immédiatement, c'est dans dix ou quinze ans ? "Restez avec moi au téléphone, madame." D'où tu m'appelles madame ? Ma voix me fait si vieille que ça ? "Madame, donnez moi votre nom." Attends, je tiens plus debout, je dois m'appuyer contre le mur. Je me suis faites passée à tabac par un mec de 40 kilos de plus que moi, j'ai du mal à respirer, la tête qui tourne et les orifices qui pissent le sang et tu veux que je me concentre sur des trucs pareils ? "Je..." Merde, comment je m'appelle déjà. "Madame, vous êtes avec moi ? Donnez-moi votre nom, s'il-vous-plait." C'est horrible ce que ça fait un mal de chien quand j'avale. Et le gout du sang est absolument dégueulasse. "Madame ?" C'est à se demander quand est-ce que je prendrais jamais l'habitude de cette sensation. "Je m'appelle ..." Allez, là, en trois secondes, il faut soit que je retrouve mon nom, soit que je me l'invente. Est-ce que vous n'avez jamais remarqué que mon est nom à l'envers ? "Madame ?" J'ai juste envie de balancer le téléphone contre un mur à force de tous ces "madames". "Margaret. Je m'appelle Margaret." "Margaret, je vais avoir besoin de votre nom de famille." Ouais, non, là, t'en demandes un peu trop sur mon compte. A croire que tu veux juste pouvoir me stalker en toute liberté. "Madame ?" "Margaret... Thatcher. Margaret Thatcher." Un silence. J'ai raté un truc ? Non, parce que, je l'avoue, je ne m'appelle pas Margaret, ni Thatcher. Je ne sais même pas d'où ce nom m'est venu. "C'est une blague, madame ?" Oh oh. Je crois que j'ai fait une boulette. "Je ne me souviens plus." Trois minutes. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un film avec le décompte. Surtout que je ne sais même plus le moment où il est parti donc autant, le temps est déjà écoulé. "La patrouille... Quand ?" "Elle arrive, madame, patientez encore un peu." Traduction, elle a dû se paumer en chemin ou s'être arrêtée pour acheter un beignet pour la route.

.

.

.

Depuis quand je suis assise contre le mur ? Merde. "Police, ouvrez la porte !" J'ai oublié que j'avais du sang dans la bouche, respirer est alors une option un peu plus difficile que prévue et donc prendre une inspiration sous le coup de la surprise est complètement atroce. Je tousse comme une perdue. "On défonce. Ecartez-vous !" Je déteste le bois. Quand ça éclate, ça part en des dizaines de petits morceaux qui se transforment en écharde sous la peau qui deviennent impossible à enlever. Tandis que les armes à feu, tant qu'ils n'ont pas tirer, les balles ne se logent pas sous la peau et tout est bien. Après, avoir une arme braquée sur soi, c'est pas non plus très joli, mais c'est mieux que d'avoir le crâne défoncé. "RAS !" "Une femme dans la chambre !" Je l'entends crier au loup. Elle est vraiment stupide parfois. En fait, elle est stupide tout le temps vu qu'elle est tout le temps sous l'effet des stupéfiants. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ?" Et encore une fois, j'oublie que mon œil est enflé et qu'il vaut mieux éviter de relever les sourcils de frayeur sous peine de se retrouver la tête dans la vase. "Les mains en l'air !" "Mais merde, putain, qu'est-ce que vous foutez là !?" "Madame, tout va bien ? Vous m'entendez ?" Il est là. Il est là. Il est là. "Madame, vous êtes en sécurité, j'ai besoin que vous me regardiez." Il est là. Il est là. Il est là. "Madame !" J'ai quelque chose qui me bloque la vue. Mais je sais qu'il est toujours là. Les mains dans le dos, les hommes qui le tiennent pendant qu'il se débat. La femme à côté qui essaie de se débattre malgré ses muscles engourdis par l'héroïne. Je vois tout sans le voir. Je me suis imaginée cette scène des centaines, des milliers de fois sans la mettre à exécution jusqu'à aujourd'hui. La seule chose que je n'avais pas prévu, c'était qu'on me bloque la vue. Parce que ce moment, cet instant où on leur met les menottes, où on leur cite à la manière d'un perroquet qui l'aurait fait des centaines de fois pour des centaines d'affaires, cet instant-là, c'est mon moment de victoire. Et ces deux hommes accroupis à côté de moi, tentant de me remettre d'aplomb, l'un me foutant une lumière dans l'œil et m'aveuglant encore plus, et l'autre m'observant comme si j'allais m'effondrer à chaque instant, ne m'aide absolument pas à le savourer. Crois-moi, mec, je ne m'effondrerais vraiment que lorsqu'ils seront derrière les barreaux. Quoique, à voir ses yeux bleu-verts me regarder comme ça ou à sentir les mains du beau blond me palper le visage en évitant les parties sensibles, merci mon Dieu, je pourrais tout aussi bien m'effondrer de chaleur. "Espèce de petite pétasse !" L'homme aux yeux bleus me regardent un peu plus comme pour juger de mon état. Mon état va très bien, merci, mais si on pouvait aggraver le leur. Il me fait un signe de tête, pose une main sur l'épaule de son coéquipier et se relève en aboyant des ordres. "Chef de file." Lumière me regarde et m'offre un gentil sourire compatissant. D'accord, ma voix doit vraiment être merdique si un mec pareil me prend en pitié. "Ouais, chef de file. Mais on n'est pas vraiment une patrouille de police en fait." Je n'ai pas le temps de demander plus d'explications qu'il m'injecte un sédatif dans le bras et m'endort. Le salaud.

* * *

 _A vos claviers !_

 _L._


	2. Chapter 2

_Bien le bonjour, mes petits readers._

 _En écrivant ce chapitre, je me suis rendue compte que je sombrais peu à peu. Mais comme on dit si bien "It's always darkest before the dawn."_

 _Et juste pour précision, je ne sais pas si j'insérerais de la magie dans cette histoire. Je ne pense pas. Vu comment c'est parti, on s'en tiendra au bon vieux monde Moldu._

 _L._

* * *

Je déteste les hôpitaux. Rien que leur odeur est une raison suffisante pour les détester. Sérieusement, les vaporisateurs d'odeurs ou je ne sais plus comment ça s'appelle, ça existe. Et puis, ce n'est pas parce que vous avez des patients de merde que vous devez traiter les autres comme des chiens. Après, je ne peux que m'en prendre à moi-même, j'ai essayé de mordre une infirmière. Mais c'est qu'elle m'a fait super mal en me piquant l'aiguille dans le bras. Tellement que j'en ai regretté Lumière dans l'ambulance. Quoique, je l'ai plus insulté dans ma tête qu'autre chose à ce moment-là. Comme j'ai insulté l'infirmière en la mordant. Ce qui aurait pu être comique si je n'étais pas couvertes de sangs, de bleus et de vêtements à moitié déchirés. Disons que je n'ai pas eu le temps de me changer quand l'autre blond lumineux m'a endormie. Mais j'ai oublié de préciser. Ma mère est une toxicomane. Une junkie. Une droguée. Bref, elle se drogue. Elle se pique. Elle se met la tête à l'envers. Et en conséquence, elle m'a un peu, mais alors très légèrement, rendue malade des piqûres. D'où les crises d'hystérie. J'ai l'impression d'être toute lourde. Le lit est vachement plus confortable que je ne l'aurais pensé, c'est sidérant. Et les couleurs sont superbes. Quoique, les hôpitaux ont-ils jamais eu autant de couleurs ? Je veux dire, mis à part le rouge - Dieu, j'ai envie de vomir rien qu'à penser à du sang, pas que je sois hémoglophobe, mot qui ne se dit pas du tout, je parie, mais la pensée du sang mixée avec la morphine, pour information, ne fait pas bon ménage. J'ai l'impression d'être au milieu d'un arc-en-ciel. On peut être au milieu d'un arc-en-ciel ? Parce que, si on est au milieu d'un arc-en-ciel, ça veut dire qu'on se trouve tout en haut dans le ciel. J'ai un sourire niais sur le visage. Et le docteur arrive. "Bonjour Mademoiselle, comment vous sentez-vous aujourd'hui ?" Mieux qu'hier, moins bien qu'aujourd'hui. Cet adage est absurde. Ou je me suis trompée quelque part. Vu mes gloussements nerveux, j'ai dû me tromper quelque part. Tais-toi, rire stupide. "Eh bien, je vois que vous avez retrouvé le sourire." Et je ne te fais pas remarquer à quel point c'est difficile avec une lèvre plus enflée que l'autre. "La morphine fait bien effet. Vous a-t-on informé des contusions dont vous souffrez ?" Contusions, mes fesses. J'ai l'impression d'être passée sous un marteau-piqueur et un troupeau d'éléphants, en même temps. Et me parler pendant que j'ai de la morphine dans le sang, c'est pas super ingénieux. Crois-moi que d'ici quelques minutes, j'aurais déjà tout oublier de ton énumération donc tu ferais mieux d'aller les déblatérer à quelqu'un d'autre de plus attentif. La lumière me fait penser à Lumière. Et penser à Lumière me fait penser à Chef de file. Est-ce que je les ai remerciés... Ah. Non. Et puis, à quoi bon. Ils doivent gérer ce genre d'opération tout le temps.

.

.

"Tu la vois celle-là ! Tu la vois !" "Crève !" "Espèce de petite pétasse !" "On n'est pas vraiment une patrouille de police en fait." Mauvaise idée. Mauvaise idée. Me réveiller en sursaut est une mauvaise idée. Le docteur a dû oublier côtes cassées dans son énumération. Inspire. Expire. Tout va bien. C'est fini. Ils t'ont récupéré. Ils les ont arrêté. Merde. J'ai les larmes qui coulent. Pitié, faites que mon nez ne coule pas aussi. Parce que malgré tout, j'aimerais quand même garder un minimum de glamour dans cette affaire. La morphine. Donnez-moi de la morphine. Je n'arrive pas à parler. Je ne peux pas. Je suis en train de suffoquer. De l'air. De l'air. Le bouton d'urgence. Appuie sur le bouton d'urgence. Les infirmières accourent dans la chambre. L'une me tient la main. L'autre plante une aiguille dans les tubes. Laissez-moi respirer. Je n'arrive pas. Je ne peux pas. Je sers les poings. J'ai mal. Ne me lâchez pas. Ne me laissez pas. Ne me renvoyez pas. Si vous me lâchez... Si vous me lâchez, c'est fini. Il me rattrapera. Il me rattrape toujours.

.

.

.

"Elle a eu une légère crise d'angoisse dans la nuit, mais tout va bien sinon." La tête sous l'eau, c'est comme ça que j'entends les conversations autour de moi depuis quelques minutes. "Elle a du mal à parler, son larynx a été légèrement abîmé par la pression mais ce n'est que temporaire."Je déteste avoir la tête sous l'eau. Ça me rappelle les fois où le précèdent dealer de ma mère venait à la maison. Elle se foutait en l'air et il en profitait. La baignoire remplie d'eau froide, mes cheveux tirés par ses mains dégueulasses, traînée sur le carrelage de la salle de bain. A se demander s'il n'y en a pas un seul dans ce métier qui ait une once de respect. A se demander si je ressemble tellement à une proie facile. "On peut quand même lui poser quelques questions ?" Mais je ne suis pas une proie facile. Je peux bien faire 60 kilos toute mouillée, mais j'ai appris à jouer à la plus fine. Le dealer n'est plus jamais revenu une fois que je lui ai foutu mon genou là où vous pensez. Mais il m'a quand même passée à tabac avant de partir. Je croyais avoir appris à bien éviter les coups. Ma première fois. Première fois que j'appelais les urgences avec ma mère comateuse à côté. Première fois qu'un médecin m'auscultait, me remarquait, me posait des questions. Première fois que des regards de pitié se posaient sur moi. Dernière fois, je me disais. Première et dernière fois. Plus jamais ça. "Bien sûr. Mais elle est assez faible et la morphine fait bien effet, donc je ne suis pas sûr que ses réponses soient très cohérentes." J'avais sept ans. J'ai dû les rappeler des dizaines de fois après ça. Une des nombreuses promesses que je ne tiendrais pas. "Aucun souci. Merci, docteur." Les chaises raclent le sol. "Mademoiselle ?" Mes yeux papillonnent. Les filles qui papillonnent des yeux pour séduire les garçons doivent avoir un mal de crâne à la fin tellement c'est inconfortable. "Hey, gamine." Mes yeux s'ouvrent d'un coup. La lumière m'agresse. "Comment tu te sens ?" D'après toi ? Je suis à l'hopital et je dois ressembler à un panda tant je sens les bleus sur ma peau. Je tourne légèrement la tête mais la minerve me gêne. Plus inconfortable que ça, tu meurs. "Je..." Lumière lève les sourcils, un sourire en coin. "J'suis pas une gamine." Ma voix rauque gratte le fond de ma gorge, me démange. Je veux me gratter. Je tousse. Je grogne. Lumière me regarde, amusé. Il est d'une aide colossale, c'est indéniable parce que j'ai toujours autant envie de me gratter. "On a besoin que tu répondes à quelques questions." L'autre, Chef de file, se tient de l'autre côté. Bien sûr. Ils ne pouvaient pas se mettre du même côté, trop heureux qu'ils étaient de me voir me démener comme une perdue. Parce que c'est vrai que je ne souffre absolument pas le martyr à bouger la tête dans tous les sens. Mais il se déplace déjà du côté de Lumière qui se lève pour aller baisser les rideaux. Je le regarde faire, perplexe. "Juste au cas où les murs auraient des yeux trop curieux." Les yeux de Chef de file ont changé de couleurs depuis l'autre jour. Ou soir. Je ne sais plus. Je me concentre sur ses yeux, essayant de déterminer une couleur qui ne jurerait pas avec ses cheveux noirs. Du bleu ? Non, plutôt un vert ou un bleu qui tire sur le vert. La lumière me joue des tours. Il s'assoit à la place de Lumière. Vert ? Bleu ? Lumière est gris, c'est sûr. Mais la couleur de Chef me laisse perplexe. Lumière se place derrière lui, debout, les bras croisés. "Est-ce que tu connaissais l'homme qui t'a fait ça ?" Je lui lance un regard. Si ses questions sont dans le même gabarit que celle-là, on ne va pas aller loin. "Fais-moi plaisir, réponds à la question au lieu de me juger dès le début." Lumière laisse échapper un rire. Chef de file soupire. "Alors, est-ce que tu connaissais l'homme qui t'a fait ça ?" Je hoche la tête et repose ma tête sur le coussin. "Son nom ?" J'ai le larynx écrasé, mec, d'où tu veux que je te sorte un nom. Il me met un stylo entre les doigts et avance la petite table, un calepin posé dessus. Oh. Je me relève avec douleur et écris le nom sur le papier. _Amycus Carrow_. Les deux hommes se lancent un regard. _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_ Chef de file m'observe avant de se lever et d'ouvrir la porte sur le couloir. "Rien qui ne t'intéresse, gamine." Je prends tant bien que mal un air blasé. Ses yeux pétillent. Verts. Je soupire. J'aurais presque préféré qu'ils soient bleus, c'est une couleur moins fascinante. Il sort, me laissant seule à rendre au regard amusé de Lumière un regard interrogateur. "T'inquiètes pas, on sera de retour." J'aurais pu me passer du clin d'œil.

* * *

 _A vos claviers !_

 _L._


	3. Chapter 3

_Bien le bonjour, readers._

 _Après plusieurs mois, je suis revenue avec un nouveau chapitre. Déplorable de devoir attendre des mois mais j'ai dû passer quelques examens et concours qui m'ont pris du temps. Mais il est assez long donc je pense être pardonnée. N'est-ce pas ?_

 _L._

* * *

La cendre se pose sur mon genou. Me nargue. Comme si j'allais me battre contre un brin de poussière qui ne vaut rien face au regard dédaigneux que la femme en face de moi me renvoie. "Tu parles, t'es pas mieux que ce vaurien. Il a fait quoi pour toi, hein ? Mis à part me mettre sa bite dans le cul !?"

La même rengaine. Toujours. Je viens à peine de sortir de l'hôpital que déjà, elle darde sur moi son regard de junkie dans le besoin d'une nouvelle came. A peine sortie de l'hôpital, qu'elle me traîne jusqu'à une voiture miteuse, un nouveau mec miteux avec un regard vitreux et des dents de lépreux. Sans vouloir offenser les lépreux mais j'aurais préféré qu'il garde son sourire, j'aurais eu une raison en moins de me retenir de vomir.

"Tu crois qu'un peu de sperme dégueulasse peut changer le fait qu'il ne soit pas là !? Contrairement à moi ! Mais non ! Bien sûr que non ! La gamine n'en a que pour son connard de père !" Le trajet est long. Interminable. A me hurler des insanités, des grossièretés, des calamités au visage, accompagnées de quelques jets de baves et de poudre entre les deux, trois barres qu'elle renifle sur le tableau de bord. Alors que la voiture est en mouvement. Sacrée expérience. Surtout avec la conduite du gars. Je ne sais même pas comment je fais pour m'empêcher de vomir.

Oui, non, je sais. Ma mère. La junkie. Elle retient toute mon attention. Ce qu'elle dit. Ce qu'elle fait. Non pas que ça me touche mais à l'entendre, c'est à croire qu'elle est la plus intelligente de nous deux. La blague. L'ironie. J'ai dix-sept ans, je suis sous sa responsabilité mais la dernière fois qu'on s'est vues, la dernière fois que j'ai entendu le son de sa voix, je respirais à peine et elle comatait dans la pièce d'à côté. Quelle maturité. Quelle intelligence. Laisser sa fille crever pendant qu'on atteint le ciel grâce à de l'héroïne. Après, je l'admets, la maturité ne fait pas l'intelligence. Comme l'intelligence n'est pas acte de sagesse. "Sa mère, elle, on en a rien à foutre ! C'est pas comme si elle essayait de tout faire pour donner la vie facile à sa fille ! Ingrate !" Mais il y a une limite à la nuance. Je veux bien admettre qu'une personne ne soit pas très futée mais il faut quand même mettre un panneau stop à certaines affirmations. D'accord, vous avez tous les droits de prendre du plaisir avec de la came. Mais au détriment des autres ? De sa propre fille ?

Je l'observe pendant qu'elle s'exhorte à sniffer sa came et à m'insulter en même temps, pendant que l'autre édenté se lance dans un virage serré. La rue est vide. A travers les vitres, les bâtiments défilent et changent de couleurs, de formes, de façades. Des sans-abris nous regardent passer, certains la clope au bec, d'autres en soufflant dans leurs gants pour se réchauffer. Londres n'est pas tendre avec ses habitants. Elle n'est pas chaleureuse ni accueillante. Pourtant, tout le monde s'y pousse et y accoure. Les touristes. Les étudiants. A croire qu'ils ne voient que la façade. Comme moi avec ces bâtiments. Sauf que je connais l'intérieur. Je l'ai vu. Je le regarde en ce moment même, faisant mine de l'écouter. Cet intérieur, il ne ressemble à rien de beau. Il est sale, il sort d'une garde à vue de quarante-huit heures après un coma sous héroïne. Cet intérieur, il vient de se faire cinq rails de coke d'affilée sans rien gaspiller. Cet intérieur, il hurle des insanités à sa fille. "Tu pourrais au moins prétendre apprécier ta pauvre mère ! Tu pourrais essayer de faire des efforts !"

Cet intérieur, c'est ma mère, qui me traite d'ingrate parce que j'ai voulu me protéger. Parce que mon seul vœu dans cette vie qu'elle m'a construite, c'est de pouvoir y survivre un an de plus pour pouvoir en sortir encore plus vite. Parce que je me suis rapidement faite à l'idée que ma mère n'était pas la mère aimante et chaleureuse que les autres enfants sont si fiers d'avoir. Ma mère, ce n'est pas la façade de Londres. Ma mère, c'est son intérieur. Ce qui se passe derrière la porte, dans la cave, dans ses bas-fonds. Ma mère, c'est les catacombes des façades. C'est les ossements, c'est le squelette dans le placard que personne ne veut jamais montrer et qu'aucun ne veut voir. Et que s'il le voit, il fait mine de n'avoir rien remarquer au risque de devoir accepter son existence et la reconnaître devant tous.

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter une salope de fille aussi ingrate que toi ! Tu te rends compte quand même qu'à cause de toi, j'ai fini dans une cage !? Et à la rue !?" Je l'entends. Je l'entends mais je ne l'écoute pas. J'ai arrêté de l'écouter il y a un moment déjà. Elle ne m'atteint plus. Comme j'ai arrêté de croire qu'un beau jour, elle passerait la porte et reviendrait comme une de ces mères façades et aimantes qui irradient d'amour et de bonheur et de cupcake à la vanille. Elle parle. Elle hurle. Elle aboie. Mais je n'écoute pas. Je la regarde. Je la fixe. Elle voit bien que je ne l'écoute pas mais elle continue. Elle s'égosille. Elle en a gros sur le cœur. Elle a dû passé quarante-huit heures sans parler, enfermée dans une cage. Il faut bien que ça sorte.

Je n'ai eu que deux jours de répit. Les infirmières, le docteur, ils étaient contre ma sortie d'hôpital. « Votre fille n'est pas en état, madame, vous le voyez bien ! » qu'ils disaient. « On ne peut pas permettre sa sortie, je suis désolé » qu'ils tentaient de raisonner. Et ma mère qui n'entendait rien, n'écoutait rien par-dessus ses cris de harpie « Ma fille sort, maintenant, j'ai des comptes à régler avec elle et j'en ai rien à foutre de ce que vous en pensez ». J'étais prête à partir, elle m'a vu et m'a traînée dehors comme une poupée de chiffon. J'avoue, c'est une expérience douloureuse, surtout quand deux jours plus tôt, on vous a passé à tabac. Mais j'ai quand même vu une infirmière au téléphone, le médecin à ses côtés, un air inquiet sur le visage à me regarder partir en boitant. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, je leur ai fait un signe de la main, l'index et le majeur en V de la victoire. Ça n'a pas dû leur plaire, le médecin a chuchoté quelque chose à l'oreille de l'infirmière qui a acquiescé et froncé des sourcils.

Maintenant, je suis dans cette voiture, avec ma mère, qui hurle toujours, et son nouveau pervers de copain, vu comment il lance des regards pas du tout discrets dans le rétroviseur pour avoir un visu de mon décolleté. Invisible, le décolleté, vu que je porte un pull à col roulé. A croire qu'elle sait les choisir. "Sans moi, on aurait que dalle, pas une thune, pas de toit, pas de bouffe, rien ! Et tu oses me regarder de travers, comme si c'était ma faute ! » A croire qu'elle a un type. Sauf pour mon père. Elle visait moins bas quand elle a rencontré mon père. Elle faisait des efforts. Mais aujourd'hui, maintenant que les hommes comme mon père ne la regarde plus comme elle le souhaiterait, elle se rabat sur les autres, les plus bas que bas, les moins que rien, les néanmoins. Moins que néant. Indescriptiblement néantique.

A sortir des mots comme ça, je dois encore avoir de la morphine dans les veines. « Tu t'es vue, salope !? T'es même pas foutue de prendre soin de toi, tu finis tous les quatre matins à l'hôpital ! Et je dois encore aller te chercher ! » Je me passe une main sur le visage. Je n'ose pas poser la tête contre la vitre, j'ai trop peur qu'elle lâche ou qu'un reste de chewing-gum reste collé à mes boucles de cheveux. C'est vachement dur à enlever, ces conneries. Surtout dans des cheveux comme les miens, longs et pleins de boucles. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de m'échapper de cette voiture pour me retrouver plus loin, plus haut, beaucoup plus haut dans mes pensées pendant qu'elle continue ses jérémiades.

« Putain, tu me fous les boules. Dur. J'en peux plus. J'ai hâte que tu te casses. Pétasse, va. Tu vaux même pas les trois quarts du temps que je te consacre ! » Je n'ai pas revu les deux hommes qui ne sont soi-disant pas de la police. J'aurais bien aimé. Trop tard, j'imagine. La voiture s'arrête. On doit être arrivés à destination. Laquelle ? Je ne sais pas. Peu m'importe. Tant que je peux m'enfermer quelque part loin d'elle et de son copain, tout me va. Pour le moment.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries ?! » C'est le copain qui parle. Je l'entends pour la première fois. Sa voix est graveleuse, comme s'il avait trop fumé ; ce qui doit être le cas, on ne va pas se mentir. Je regarde par le pare-brise sale de la voiture et ouvre grands les yeux. Oh. Mon. Dieu. Ma mère me voit réagir et tourne la tête vers les cinq hommes qui se tiennent sur le pas de la porte d'une maison qu'il serait plus approprié d'appeler dépotoir, vu le nombre de déchets qui jonchent le minuscule jardin. « Tu les connais ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils nous veulent ? Hein ! » Elle me mitraille de question tout en tapant sur le bras du copain qui a déjà commencé à disperser les rails de coke du tableau de bord et planquer les quelques sachets restants dans la boite à gant. « Réponds-moi, sale pute ! » Son corps se contorsionne et je vois sa main se jeter sur mon visage. Ses ongles me griffent la paupière et la joue, malheureusement celles qui ont subi le plus de chocs la nuit dernière et je me réfugie rapidement contre la vitre, recroquevillée, en position fœtus, sur le siège arrière.

La portière de ma mère s'ouvre violemment, comme arrachée de ses gonds, et une main agrippe le poignet de ma génitrice qui hurle au loup. J'entends un bruit sourd et je vois contre ma vitre le corps décharné de ma mère, les mains derrière le dos, un homme la plaquant contre ma portière. Le copain sort de la voiture, me laisse seule, et tente de contourner son véhicule, sans succès puisque le chemin est barré par deux hommes qui le plaquent contre le capot. Il gesticule mais comparé aux deux montagnes qui le tiennent, il ressemble à une brindille de blé. Autrement dit, il casse facilement. La preuve, il est en train de pleurer. « On faisait que ramener la gamine à la maison ! » La belle blague. Comme si j'avais pas vu les papiers dans la boîte à gant quand tu l'as ouverte pour fourrager ta coke. Tu crois que je ne connais pas le nom de Lockhart, mon pauvre ? Tout le monde connait Lockhart. Ce gars à la gueule d'ange qui attrape toutes les filles perdues dans son filet pour s'en servir comme objets à revendre. Si vous pensiez pouvoir me revendre à ce pauvre trou, vous auriez été surpris. Bon, d'accord, je raconte des cracks, là. Ils m'auraient vendu, j'aurais pas su comment m'en sortir, mais il faut bien que je paraisse un peu forte, de temps à autre. Et puis, c'est mon histoire. Ma version. Je raconte, vous écoutez.

La portière s'ouvre et il me regarde. L'homme aux yeux bleu-vert. En fait, ils sont verts. Et c'est hypnotisant. Il me parle mais je ne suis concentrée que sur ses yeux. Ils se plissent, comme s'il tentait d'évaluer mon état. Je vais bien. Ils se posent sur mon attelle au bras que j'avais complètement oubliée en le voyant. Hypnotisant, je vous dis. Il se penche vers moi. La moitié de son corps est maintenant dans la voiture. Il tend la main vers ma joue, écarte les quelques mèches qui dépassent de ma tresse faite à la va-vite et touche du bout des doigts mon hématome. « Sors de la voiture, petite. » Sa voix, grave mais douce, reflète sa posture. Détendue, comme s'il n'y avait pas deux lunatiques en train de hurler à la mort qu'ils n'ont rien fait, qu'ils sont innocents, juste derrière ma portière. Sa main s'écarte de ma joue et touche mon épaule, délicatement, comme si je ne suis qu'une pauvre poupée fragile en porcelaine. Tu crois vraiment que je vais me casser si facilement ? J'écarte sa main d'un mouvement d'épaule et ouvre ma portière, maintenant dégagée du corps de ma mère.

« Vous nous voulez quoi, putain ! » Elle crie. Encore. Elle n'est vraiment bonne qu'à ça. J'observe les hommes autour de moi qui font écran entre les deux menottés assis sur le trottoir et moi, pauvre petite chose brisée perdue dans le grand méchant monde. Ironie. Encore. Je soupire. Deux des hommes se retournent vers moi. Je reconnais Lumière. Il me lance un clin d'œil et retourne son attention vers le trottoir. Yeux verts est maintenant face à eux, dos à moi. « On en fait quoi, Boss ? » Un des deux hommes à ma gauche, un homme grand et roux, confirme mes soupçons. Yeux verts est bien le chef de file. Quoique, Lumière me l'avait déjà confirmé lorsqu'ils m'avaient secourue de Carrow. Mais je l'avoue, les coups à la tête peuvent empêcher les souvenirs de resurgir aussi facilement qu'on le voudrait. Yeux verts/Boss croise les bras. « Appelle Colin. Dis-lui de tout préparer pour nos invités. » Le sourire qui s'étend sur les lèvres du rouquin me donne la chair de poule alors qu'il sort un téléphone et le porte à son oreille. « Hey, Colin, le Boss veut que tu nous prépares la Salle de Jeux. Comme on l'aime, hein » Il éclate de rire, un rire qui fait froid dans le dos, le regard braqué sur l'homme assis sur le trottoir. « Tu sais parler aux hommes, Colin. Dommage que tu ne ressembles pas plus à ma Lunabelle. Out. » Un silence se répand autour de moi. Préparer ? La Salle de Jeux ? Lunabelle ? Le rouquin range son téléphone dans sa poche de jean. Ils portent tous des boots. Comme les soldats. Des vêtements sombres mais confortables pour se mouvoir facilement. Ils se tiennent à une distance les uns des autres mais toujours ensemble. Comme les doigts de la main. Des frères. Des frères soldats. Je croise les bras autour de mon torse. Mon cœur se serre. Un gémissement sort de ma gorge. D'où il vient, celui-là. Bordel. Maintenant, tous les hommes sont tournés vers moi. Ne me regardez pas. Tournez-vous. Regarder-la, elle. Pas moi. J'ai envie de courir. Pathétique. Je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce qu'ils me veulent. Pourquoi sont-ils ici. Je ne suis pas importante. Je n'ai rien fait. Je n'ai fait que survivre. Laissez-moi.

Boss s'approche de moi. Encadre mon visage de ses mains. Mets ses yeux à mon niveau. Yeux verts contre yeux marrons. Je n'ai jamais aimé mes yeux. Trop simples. Trop sombres. Comme ma vie. Si j'avais eu les yeux clairs, mon existence aurait pu alors paraître plus brillante, plus joyeuse. « Albus. » Mes yeux s'ouvrent en grand. Ma mère se met à hurler et à se débattre contre les menottes mais un des hommes la soulève et la plaque contre un des poteaux qui soutiennent l'auvent de la maison. Je ne leur prête pas attention. Il n'a prononcé qu'un nom. Un seul nom. Mais un simple nom peut parfois tout dire. Albus. Albus. Albus. Albus. Je me répète ce nom comme une chanson dans ma tête et dont je ne voudrais jamais qu'elle s'efface. Mes bras se détendent, mes mains se lèvent et je serre entre mes doigts les poignets de cet homme qui ne m'a pas seulement permis de survivre un peu plus longtemps mais m'apporte également le seul espoir que j'ai jamais vraiment recherché.

« Albus. »

.

Pour faire court, après ça, ils embarquent ma mère et son copain dans un de leur SUV garés le long de la route et m'emmène dans un autre. En m'installant, j'ai eu du mal à retenir le rire nerveux qui tente de s'échapper de ma cage thoracique. Passer d'une émotion à l'autre si rapidement n'est vraiment pas amusant, je peux vous l'assurer. Boss, Lumière et un des trois autres hommes qui les accompagnent sont venus avec moi. Je suis assise entre Lumière et l'autre homme tandis que Boss conduit. L'autre homme est sombre. Littéralement. Chocolat. Noir. Black. Comment décrire une personne à l'ascendance très probablement africaine sans se faire renvoyer de tous les côtés parce qu'on va vous prendre pour une raciste ? Sérieusement. Encore heureux que tout ceci n'est que dans ma tête. Et dans la vôtre. Mais est-ce vraiment réel ? Oh, dieu. Mon cerveau ne peut pas s'arrêter de penser, ça en devient fatigant. Pour en revenir à notre homme, que je surnomme désormais Chocolat, il est sombre. Déjà dit. Mais vraiment. Littéralement. Ses yeux, noirs. Ses cheveux, noirs. Son regard, noir. Je n'ose même pas bouger de tout le trajet de peur de me faire foudroyer. Tout le contraire du côté de Lumière. Et je me rends compte que son surnom lui va vraiment comme un gant. Une loupiote, ce gars. Les cheveux blonds, légèrement décoiffé, comme s'il vient seulement de sortir du lit. Après quelle activité, je n'ose pas me le demander. Alors, là, non, je suis une jeune fille totalement innocente. Je n'ai pas de pensée lubrique. Hum. Les yeux gris comme après un orage, non pas le sombre gris mais le gris métallique et brillant du nuage après la pluie. Toujours un sourire en coin, les dents blanches parfaitement alignées. A vous dire la stricte opposition entre ces deux hommes, Chocolat ne sourit jamais, du moins, pas depuis que je l'ai rencontré, tandis que Lumière me sourit et me lance des clins d'œil à tout va. Comme si j'avais besoin d'un nigaud de plus dans ma vie.

"Draco." Lumière me parle. Qu'est-ce qu'il me raconte sur les dragons encore ? Oui, j'aime bien la mythologie, mais de là à en parler avec des étrangers qui débarquent à chaque fois de nulle part, il ne faut pas abuser, quand même. Je le regarde. Il me regarde. Je fronce les sourcils. Il esquisse un sourire en coin. Je retourne à ma contemplation du pare-brise et de la route en face de moi qui défile. Il me tapote l'épaule. Je reste concentrée sur la route. Sa main entre dans mon champ de vision et je me tourne vers lui, les sourcils levés, prête à en découdre. "Mon nom, c'est Draco. Lui, c'est Blaise." Il pointe du doigt Chocolat, qui jette un œil vers nous puis retourne à son mutisme. "Et lui, c'est le Boss, Harry." Ce prénom ne lui va pas. Trop gentil, trop mielleux. Tout en lui reflète le danger et le combat alors l'appeler Harry est pure ironie. Harry. C'est le prénom d'un chien. Ou d'un prince charmant. Pas d'un soldat. Pas d'un combattant prêt à faire couler du sang. Harry. Draco ou Blaise, encore, ça passe. Mais Harry. Ma moue dubitative doit amuser Draco car il se tourne, hilare, vers le Boss et lui tapote l'épaule au-dessus du siège. "Hé, la gamine a pas l'air de me croire quand je dis que tu t'appelles Harry. Sérieux, mec. Elle me croit pas. Tu dois vraiment faire trop méchant." Le Boss nous lance un regard depuis le rétroviseur et sourit en coin. Son sourire est meilleur que celui de Draco. Plus mesquin, plus malicieux. Comme s'il allait se passer quelque chose et qu'il était le seul à savoir quoi. Comme s'il savait toutes les réponses sans vouloir nous les révéler. Comme s'il était mieux que tout le monde. J'en ai serré des dents. Goujat. Je vais t'apprendre à me prendre de haut. Quoique, il m'a sauvé la vie. Mais si ça lui vaut de prendre cet air supérieur à chaque fois, rien à battre. Je lui en foutrais de se moquer de moi.

"Comment tu l'appellerais, toi ?" Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire, Lumière Draconique de mes deux, comment je pourrais appeler ton Boss, hein ? "Tyran." J'avoue, c'est sorti tout seul. Ils me regardent. Tous. Blaise avec un sourire, premier de la liste ; Draco avec un air surpris avant d'éclater de rire ; et Harry toujours avec le même sourire en coin. Je ne comprends pas ma réaction face à cet homme. Il m'a pourtant sauvé la vie, il m'emmène, je l'espère, en sûreté, voir Albus et il m'a sorti d'un Enfer pas possible en quelques minutes autant avec Carrow qu'avec ma mère. Alors pourquoi je me sens autant sur les nerfs maintenant que je le vois dans un endroit sécurisé ? J'ai les nerfs en compote. Je suis blessée. J'ai vécu des situations traumatisantes en moins d'une semaine. Voilà, j'ai mes raisons. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elles sonnent plus comme des excuses dans ma tête ? Qu'est-ce que mon cerveau essaie de me dire ?

"Je crois qu'elle t'a plutôt bien cerné, hein, Boss ?" C'est peut-être la première fois que j'entends Blaise dire plus d'un seul mot. Je me tourne vers lui. Sa voix, grave, est l'apogée du sexy. Sincèrement. Je ne saurais pas la décrire mais, en l'écoutant, j'ai l'impression d'être au chaud, sous un plaid, avec un chocolat chaud et des marshmallows devant un feu de cheminée pendant que la neige tombe doucement à l'extérieur. Oui, une voix peut donner autant d'impressions à la fois. Du moins, celle de Blaise. "Je t'aime." Là encore, sorti tout seul. J'aurais aimé naître avec un filtre entre mon cerveau et ma bouche. Malheureusement, Dieu est cruel. Blaise me regarde, suspicieux. "Ta voix. J'aime ta voix. Pas toi." Oulà. Je m'enfonce. "Enfin, je ne te connais pas donc je ne peux pas dire que je t'aime, pas déjà. Non pas que je ne pourrais pas t'aimer, ou que je pourrais t'aimer, tout dépend du contexte mais là, sur le moment, maintenant, je suis tombée amoureuse de ta voix. C'est tout." Et je m'enfonce dans mon siège parce que tout ce que je peux essayer de faire en cet instant, c'est essayer de disparaître, ce qui est littéralement impossible parce que je suis entourée par deux montagnes qui me regardent avec un air amusé sur le visage. Ce qui ne me conforte pas du tout dans mon embarras. Pas. Du. Tout.

"J'avais compris." Je me tourne vers Blaise qui me sourit gentiment avant de sortir son portable et de tapoter sur l'écran. Retour au mutisme, donc. "Wow, t'as eu le temps de respirer dans tout ce que t'as dit ?" Je lance un regard noir à Draco qui me rit au nez. "On est arrivé." Harry coupe le contact et les trois hommes sortent du véhicule. Moi ? Je reste figée devant l'image qui se profile par le pare-brise. Je n'ai pas vraiment payé attention à la route, donc je ne sais pas où nous sommes mais la maison devant laquelle Harry s'est garé est tout droit sorti de Forrest Gump. Sérieusement. Avec le porche et le jardin et les champs tout autour et les volets bleus et la petite balancelle. Je marche un peu pour me dégourdir les jambes. Je ne vois aucun autre véhicule autour de nous, sauf un vieux camion rouge comme on les voit dans les vieux films. Ma mère et les autres n'étaient donc pas ici. Les trois hommes sont déjà sur le perron et m'observe derrière leur lunette noire. Classique. Ils ont tout des mecs ultra baraqués qui se battent pour sauver la demoiselle en détresse et le monde et tout ça avec une classe monumentale. Je n'ai rien à gagner de mon côté avec mes multiples hématomes et mon attelle et bien sûr, le fait que je n'arrive pas à marcher correctement à cause de mes côtes. Je m'avance jusqu'aux marches du porche et m'arrête. Dilemme. Soit je tente une montée et je souffre le martyr, soit je fais bonne figure et leur dit que je les attends en bas des marches lorsqu'ils reviendront de leur business secret. Mais Harry ne me laisse pas le choix. Ni Blaise d'ailleurs. Ils descendent chacun les marches, se mettent de chaque côté de mon corps, me prennent les bras, tout en faisant attention à mon attelle, merci beaucoup, et me soulève comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. Draco a déjà ouvert la porte et nous observe, moqueur. "Souris un peu plus et je te fais avaler tes dents." Ma menace n'a pas l'air d'avoir un trop grand effet. Il sourit un peu plus. Saligaud. Et nous entrons dans la maison.

.

.

On y retrouve les deux autres hommes, avachis sur un canapé devant une cheminée qui crépite. Le rouquin et l'autre. Ce dernier n'a pas vraiment de traits particuliers. On l'oublie facilement une fois passé dans la rue. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il a un air franchement plus létal que les autres. Mais il a la tête d'un bon samaritain ce qui trompe un peu plus. "Ron, ils sont installés ?" Le roux se tourne vers nous et nous lance un sourire carnassier. A croire que chaque sourire équivaut à une bonne blague qu'eux seuls comprennent. "Ouaip, Boss. Prêt à saigner." Il me lance un clin d'oeil et ricane, ses yeux bleus pétillant au-dessus de ses tâches de rousseur. On peut penser les tâches de rousseur comme absolument tue-l'amour mais dans son cas, ça peut faire partie de son charme. "Hé, gamine, tu te sens de jouer au chat et à la souris avec moi plus tard ?" Quand il ne vous lance pas des propositions qu'on sent obscènes rien qu'au ton qu'il emploie. "Non merci, je préfère encore nourrir le Kraken." Ron éclate de rire. "La petite fille se prend pour Andromède aujourd'hui, hein ?" Je lui lance un regard noir et je sens ma bouche se tordre de dégout. "Etant donné que ma mère avait prévu de me vendre à un pervers, autant croire que je ne vaux que dalle pour jouer à la princesse, huh ?" Ma réponse refroidit la pièce. Je me rends compte d'en avoir un peu trop dit. Comme d'habitude. "Sinon, on attend quoi ?" Ron se lève du canapé et je sens toute leur attention se porter sur moi. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?" La voix de Harry me parvient dans mon dos. Je fais mine de m'intéresser à la décoration. "On reste planté là comme si on attendait quelque chose. Donc, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ici ?" Je le sens se rapprocher tandis que Draco pose une arme à feu sur une des tables qui décore le salon. "Quel pervers ?" Blaise écarte un des rideaux pour observer à l'extérieur mais je sens que toute son attention est dirigée vers moi à ce moment. "Pervers ? Vous êtes des pervers ? Tu veux dire que je suis enfermée dans une maison entourée de cinq pervers et que je ne peux pas en sortir ? Merde alors !" Le sarcasme ne doit vraiment pas marcher avec des gens pareils parce qu'à la seconde où je termine ma phrase, je sens un étau se serrer autour de mon bras et Harry me retourne d'un geste sec. "Gamine, on n'a pas le temps de jouer à ton jeu. Tu nous dis tout ou on te fait assister au petit jeu qu'on a concocté pour ta mère et son mac, tu m'as bien compris ?"

Je tremble. Pas de peur. Adrénaline. Je me dégage avec force et le regarde, essayant de faire passer dans mes yeux tout le venin que je ressens pour lui à cet instant. Il se redresse, un éclat de rage dans ses yeux verts mais il garde ses distances. Je ne recule pas. Je n'ai pas peur. Mais je suis littéralement au bord de la crise de nerf. Alors, je me laisse aller. Meilleur moyen d'aller mieux. Se laisser aller. "Mon père était soldat. Ma mère l'a rencontré, l'a baisé, et tada, neuf mois plus tard, me voilà. Il a essayé de prendre soin de moi. Elle a essayé d'être une bonne mère. Sauf qu'elle y est jamais arrivée. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que c'est qu'une grosse chienne en chaleur, junkie, qui n'a jamais pu vivre sans sa dose. Je ne sais même pas ce que mon père a pu lui trouver. Il est pas resté. Il l'a laissé. Il m'a laissée. Avec elle. Parce qu'il devait partir. Parce que c'était son devoir. Dis plutôt qu'il voulait pas d'un Enfer plus terrible que la guerre. Parce que la guerre, c'est peut-être beaucoup, mais c'est rien d'à côté de ce qu'elle m'a fait vivre depuis mon premier souvenir. Et c'est pas un souvenir très glorieux. Sauf qu'à toujours vouloir sa dose ? Il lui fallait de l'argent. Il lui faut toujours de l'argent. Vous savez même pas le nombre de dettes que j'ai dû effacées pour elle. Mais je l'ai fait, parce que je suis sa fille et que de nous deux, je suis peut-être la plus responsable parce que je ne suis peut-être pas une junkie, hein. Sauf qu'au bout d'un moment, j'en ai eu marre et je me suis barrée. Mais son mac m'a retrouvée et me l'a bien fait regretté. Et à partir de ce moment-là, j'avais plus aucun choix, plus aucune liberté. J'étais sa chose et elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait avec sa chose. Elle la partageait, elle la vendait, elle la saignait. C'est pas la première fois qu'elle prévoyait de me vendre. Et ce sera surement pas la dernière."

J'ai le souffle court. J'ai vu leurs expressions se durcir, leurs poings se serrer, leurs jointures se blanchir et leurs regards se noircir. Mais tout ce que j'ai ressenti, moi, de mon déballage émotionnel, c'est un profond vide. Je ne ressens que du vide. Je ne suis que du vide. Je suis néant. Je n'ai jamais vécu. J'ai dix-sept ans, pourtant. J'ai toute la vie devant moi. Mais ma vie, elle ne se résume qu'à une grosse boule de merde ambulante. Je suis une bouse. "Chérie, crois-moi, ta vie, c'est de la merde, mais que tu sois parvenue à rester saine d'esprit après tout ça, c'est peut-être la chose la plus merveilleuse à sortir de cette putain d'histoire." Je me tourne vers Ron, assis sur le canapé, qui m'observe avec un sourire, non pas moqueur ou en coin ou irritant mais un vrai sourire, fier et franchement content de moi. Je sens les larmes me venir aux yeux. "Ta gueule." Il éclate de rire et avance un poing fermé dans ma direction. "Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre, chérie." Je hausse un sourcil, moqueuse et on checke, parce que la vie, c'est naze, mais faut pas se laisser démonter.

"Harry, sincèrement, la prochaine fois que tu veux connaître l'histoire de quelqu'un, sois plus délicat, mec." Draco me secoue les cheveux d'une main en disant ça et j'observe Harry lui lancer un regard noir. Il se tourne enfin vers moi et on s'observe mutuellement. Il me fait un signe de reconnaissance de la tête, le hochement qui veut tout dire et je baisse les yeux, parce que vraiment, c'est beaucoup trop d'émotions pour une journée. "Et ce qu'on attend, ma chère, eh bien, pas grand chose, vraiment. Juste un signe que tout va bien et qu'on peut se remettre en route." Je me tourne vers Ron, qui est maintenant debout et regarde son téléphone. "Comment ça ? On est venu ici pour rien ?" L'homme invisible, celui qu'on ne reconnaîtrait pas dans la rue, se lève également et avance vers moi. "Ouais, on est venu ici pour rien. Tu crois quoi, qu'on allait t'embarquer dans une aventure avec nous ? On attend que quelqu'un vienne te chercher pour que tu rentres dans ton trou infernal, petite. Ou, du moins, que tu rentres dans un trou un peu moins infernal que ce que tu viens de nous raconter." Je le regarde avec des yeux ronds. "Comment ça ? Qui va venir me chercher ? De quoi vous parlez ?" ll me sourit, met ses mains sur mes épaules et se penche pour se mettre à ma hauteur. A croire que je suis si petite que ça. D'accord, comparé à eux, je suis minuscule, mais quand même. "D'après toi, petite ? Il te reste qui dans la famille ?" Mes yeux doivent refléter ma perplexité car il lève les yeux au ciel et me sourit d'un air sarcastique. "Albus, petite. Albus." J'ouvre grand les yeux et je souris à pleine dent. Il faudra que j'explique toute cette histoire avec Albus mais là, je suis trop excitée pour en parler. Tellement excitée que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sautiller sur le parquet, échappant aux grandes mains de l'homme invisible.

"Au fait, moi, c'est Neville." Il me parle, mais je ne l'écoute pas. On entend un véhicule se garer dans la cour. Je cours jusqu'à la fenêtre sous les regards moqueurs des autres et pousse un cri quand je reconnais la barbe qui va avec le conducteur. Il sort du véhicule et je le vois, comme la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, en costume trois-pièces gris et ses fameuses lunettes en demi-lune que porte son nez aquilin. "Albus." Je chuchote, ne croyant pas à l'image sous mes yeux. Je le vois monter les marches et se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Alors, je survole le salon et me retrouve derrière Harry alors que celui-ci se tourne vers moi. "Qu'est-ce que tu attends ! Il est là ! Derrière la porte ! Ouvre-lui !" Je le tape sur l'épaule pour qu'il aille plus vite. A croire qu'il est devenu un escargot en quelque seconde. Que le monde s'est mis au ralenti. La porte s'ouvre. Et je me jette sur l'homme qui se tient sur le pas de la porte.

"Albus !"

* * *

 _Sincèrement, je ne pense pas ce chapitre très folichon. J'ai l'impression de tourner en rond et de répéter la même chose. Mais le meilleur moyen de savoir est de vous demander votre avis donc profitez-en pour mettre des commentaires._

 _A vos claviers !_

 _L._


End file.
